


Sold To Suffer

by Marci_14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Sex slavery, I REGRET NOTHING BUT EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME, I suck at tags, I'm an asshole, Jean has no feelings in the beginning, Kidnapped and Forced into slavery, Lost Love, M/M, Marco starts as an asshole, Tags will be edited, Wolf Pack Rivalries, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Marci_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shapeshifter is very valuable, and profitable in this harsh and cruel unforgiving world that is what remains of the planet after every society shattered, at least that's how Jean knew it. Jean has been sold, abused, and resold ever since he was separated from his pack at the age of 5, but when he is sold to a very cruel man who locks him in a dark basement with other shapeshifter's who are bound by their wrists and claimed with burns and every day the man drags out a shapeshifter by a rope tied to their very tight almost choking collars, he takes them upstairs and rapes them, then throws them down into the basement leaving everyone alive but beat enough to suffer. <br/>Two years have passed living this way for Jean when one day the man throws another being into the basement, this one is a wolf like Jean named Marco, when they are given a chance at freedom again, and a chance to find the families that they had lost, Jean leaps at the chance with Marco but while looking for the Trost Wolf Pack, and Maria Wolf Pack, Jean is on the verge of becoming so shattered that nobody can fix it but can Marco fix all the already broken shatters from years of abuse for Jean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Past, Forgotten Friend

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* I don't know why I wrote this it was mostly written when I had finished Stop Being So Cute You Brat by shihagami you should totally read it its an Ereri Fanfic but whatevs enjoy and leave a comment or a kudos

Jean POV   
_**Another day, another dawn, another hour, another low**_  
 _ **Rock bottom, rock bottom, rock bottom,**_  
 _ **I'm going back to my Roots**_  
 _ **-Roots, Imagine Dragons**_

_**Thump thump thump crash thump thump thump "AAHHHHH!!"** _   
_**"STOP SQUIRMING BITCH!" "HELP! STOP! HELP!" Thump thump thump crash crash** _

I couldn't help but squirm and grimace at the sounds from above...Eren is resisting again... I told him to not fight anymore but he wouldn't listen he kept resisting the man.  
I looked around at the blank faces of my fellow prisoners seeing a wince or grimace from hearing the shouting and Eren hitting the floor or the sound of something breaking and Eren howling in pain and screaming for help...the man had made it so that his neighbors couldn't hear anything by selling some of the others to them, he sold Petra, Ymir, He got rid of Connie almost free of charge, Sasha, Reiner and Bertholt, and he almost sold me but decided against it... I looked at the far corner and saw two hunched over figures, one with black hair and the other with a head of blonde hair, I made my way over to them quietly, passing a few that were recovering from there Turn, in the corner was Mikasa and Armin, Mikasa was a purebred German Shepard like Eren, Armin was a chihuahua, I'm a wolf, I was taken from my pack and forced to do this for eleven years and tomorrow I will be seventeen, I'm wolf through and through, no cross breeding, no genetic tinkering, nothing but a wolf is in me and deep in there somewhere was the dim fire of my will to fight, not gone but not uncontrollable like Eren's.   
Mikasa had tears streaming down her face, making no sound but almost silent hushes to Armin who was on the verge of sobbing very loudly, if the man heard him his Turn would come as fast as a "your next" but when I came they looked at me, I made no expression or showed any signs emotions, those all disappeared when I forgot what my mothers face looked like, I whispered to them as quietly as I could "armin it's ok to be scared but if you aren't able to keep quiet about Eren serving his Turn, and you have to go next...ill go for you...ok?" I deadpanned knowing that Armin is too fragile and with him being a particularly small breed of dog his body wouldn't recover very well from serving his Turn as a punishment, the man is more harsh in his actions when it's a punishment.  
"J-Jean you don't have to...you always take my Turn... Your going to break if you don't recover then go again it isn't healthy so I need to go serve my Turn like everyone else-" the door opened and Eren's body thumped down the stairs "Your all fucking lucky I have to go handle some business so that's it for today, i have to go out to handle THIS business, I'll be back this evening" was all he said before the door shut and he stormed out of the house, we all knew better than to start talking till I heard the mans truck start and drive away and luckily whatever business he needed to take care of was important to him so he left immediately, I gave the all clear and everyone broke into conversation, some were helping the ones in desperate need of recovery from their Turn, others checking on those who had just served the day before, and the rest were picking up Eren to get him some water and a bit of food so he could recover, I never liked him, I don't particularly care for breeds of DOG, because of the fact that everything they are was made possible by the humans who are now treating us like garbage and hunting down ones that went rouge. But none of that mattered anymore I didn't spare Eren a second glance as I made my way to my spot under the stairs, I sat quietly and listened carefully, I could easily hear the mans car from two miles away, which gave us time to put things away or hide things that we aren't supposed to have, when I heard the car I told them that he was coming back, I moved to help as they laid Eren down on a small bed and covered him up as they hid the first aid kit supplies. I could hear the crunch of the gravel under his feet...but I also heard another pair, the other pair of feet made a lot of noise as they stumbled and tripped on the gravel, we were safe with everything hidden and everyone quiet, the door slung open the light on me and hurting my eyes as I looked up I looked like I was glaring with my eyes squinted slightly, the body before me wasn't the man as suddenly my nose was assaulted with smells, the pheromones emitted by a wolf. The body was pushed as it fell down the stairs falling on top of me, the smells becoming too overwhelming, the wolf was unconscious, the man was laughing and sneering at us as he shut the door and left again, I had made sure of that.  
We knew the man would be gone for a pretty long time, a few days at most seeing as how when he gets a new...sex slave, he gets rid of one that is least valuable to him and Thomas wasn't back in the basement so we could see who was spared this cruelty, but he always makes a good profit and leaves to spend the money he had made that day.   
When the wolf finally woke up he started to release pheromones that I could only describe to you as terror, I had to cover my nose and try to calm him down-seeing as how he was snarling, growling, barking, and snapping at any of the dog breeds down here, so pretty much everyone- I was afraid he would injure someone so I had to concentrate on releasing soothing, calm, and relaxed pheromones hoping he would catch sent of not being the only wolf and chill out.  
Luckily after two minutes of growling, snarling, and threatening anyone that got close, he caught my scent and relaxed. Looking at me as I made my way through the small crowd his expression lightened, when I got through the group and he had considerably become less threatening, but more innocent, and sweet with black coal hair, big adorable brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, freckles dusting his features, his black ears quirking down, as I stared him down he started to go to his knees and bowed his head to me... I...I claimed dominance over him...?..  
He stayed on the floor with his head down small wimpers coming from him every so often, as he refused to meet my gaze I realized that I was unwillingly emitting pheromones, ones that my father did to other wolves who challenged him and his authority over the pack showing his strength and power over them by making them yield to him and back off, from his smell he was obviously an omega so it made since for him to yield to an alpha, I had done this a lot of times with the dog breeds here and it worked, I never knew I could emit them unwillingly...it scared me how the Wolf had easily bowed and his calm expression contorting into one of fear.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that...you can stand up, we aren't going to hurt you, trust me?" I eventually asked trying my damned hardest to stop emitting these damn put down pheromones.

"What's your name young blood?" Eren asked as he sat up slightly on his makeshift bed startling some others as the Wolf stared at Eren his look of fear (and smell) quickly changed into one of anger the smell became ragingly horrible to me .  
"What's it to you?! You fucking human trash I don't have to answer to you! I can easily break you in half and tear the meat from your bones! So don't test me!" The Wolf snapped at Eren and only then did I notice that Eren had his perky German Shepard ears put away for human ears.  
"Hey, Jean can you get this guy to chill out? he's stinking the place up with his bad vibes! I can smell it from here it's disgusting!" Eren replied a quick comeback.  
The irritation that the Wolf had been putting off worsened and before he could make a move I went to releasing the put down pheromones making the Wolf calm and stay still his head jerked downward as his smell changed to one of I guess you could say neutral? I don't know but he decided it was better to sit down instead of resist my authority.  
"My name is Jean, that one over there is a German Shepard named Eren... What's your name Wolf?" I asked finally after getting exhausted from putting him down.   
"My name is Marco...your a wolf too Jean and I don't see you fighting any of these human creations of dogs...why aren't you fighting?" The Wolf-I mean Marco asked as he looked at me with a face that had annoyance towards the dogs around us but a look of confusion towards me.  
"There's no reason to fight anyone we are all friends here" I deadpanned letting him know that I was serious.

After Marco calmed down I moved to sit with him under the stairs and try to get some answers out of him   
"Where did you come from Marco?" I asked as he settled in for the night with me under the stairs he said that he didn't trust anyone but me where we're both wolves.  
He sniffed me a bit after the question left my mouth.  
"Hmm I'm guessing *sniff* the high Trost/ Maria mountains?" He asked noticing my origins somehow "y-yes I was born in the Trost/Maria mountains-" "but your scent is not what I expected, at least from you... I don't smell anything other than *sniff* ugh, blood from several humans, and *sniff* the disgusting smell of sweat, tears, and bodily fluids, *sniff* likely just yours...considering how you've been raped several times since you were *sniff* ten or five is what I'm picking up..." He interrupted by explaining the different smells he picked up how can he do that? I didn't reply for a while to see if he would keep going before this became uncomfortable "well just so you don't start to smell horrible, chill out I just figured it all out about you by the advancement of my nose but yours-" he took that time to prod at my bruised nose which made me hiss "s-sorry, but your nose has been damaged so it's harder for you to pick up the sort of scents I did, but judging by the scars from years of abuse on you, you most likely can't smell the things I can at all.." He looked at my bare chest covered in faded gashes that I had earned from a few buyers back for public humiliation and human enjoyment at watching me squirm. He noticed how I tensed and didn't push things further than carrying on the conversation   
"Jean, I don't know if you remember much about your home but I do know one thing that you couldn't possibly forget..." He said so calmly it frightened me but my instincts told me to stand strong, he's an omega you shouldn't be afraid of a wolf you could tear apart instantly if you had to,   
"Wh-what do you know about me or my home?" I asked as I stuttered a bit, show no weakness Jean, I said to myself.  
"You can't tell where I'm from...can you...I should've suspected that you wouldn't remember me after all this time..." He deadpanned, what is he talking about? Remember him? I've never seen him before in my life before today...Right?  
"I don't know what your talking about Marco..." He casts his eyes downward a fat tear rolls from his eye, "Jean, your from the Trost Wolf Pack aren't you?" He asked, eyes still cast downwards "y-yes but what does that have to do with-" "I'm from the mountains that you came from, and I was apart of the Maria Wolf Pack...your Pack's enemy..." He interrupted, tears coming faster, his voice wavering slightly but remaining strong, sort of...  
"I don't understand..." I said confused because I remember the treaties and the bloody brawls that broke out between wolves from opposite packs...most ended fatally   
"Do you want to understand?" He asked with a noticeable amount of fear in his voice, but I didn't care at the moment, all I cared about was figuring things out, I nodded in reply, he huffed out a breath of air and started explaining  
"You were part of the Trost pack and I was part of the Maria pack, you were an Alpha, I was a lowly Omega, your father was the alpha of your pack and you were next to take his place, my father was an alpha but my sister was going to take his place...one night I was walking in the woods to get away from my mothers nagging, I didn't know the where the line that separated our territories was located, I was young sure but I was far from stupid or nose blind, but it was dark and the air and ground smelled the same from the previous showers we had that day, I couldn't have told a difference... You were walking that night too, you later told me your father was being unreasonable about your hunting lessons, we ran into each other and noticed our smells were different, we started to fight, it ended when we bit each other deep and drew blood..." He paused to show his right shoulder, on it was a scar of teeth marks, white and faded but still noticeable, he covered it up then grabbed my leg, on my calf were teeth marks almost like Marco's, I thought for a long time that it was just from picking fights with Wolves in my pack.  
"We stopped fighting and started to argue, you were cursing and accusing me of trespassing and breaking the most recent peace treaty between our packs, that would be broken later on, I yelled at you for calling me bad things, you called me a lowlife, a disgrace, a piece of trash omega and a lot of very mean things, I...I got angry and I... I called you a disgusting Trost wolf, a brute, a hotheaded idiot, a...a Dog...and other things but we kept our voices to a minimum, quietly screaming at each other not wanting to attract attention, eventually we stopped arguing and started to try to kill each other with our eyes, glaring at one another, low growls emitting from our throats, we eventually got closer to each other and became significantly calmer, I asked for your name and you said it but you acted like an ass about it, you asked me the same and I told you as equally pissed about the situation, we started to talk like equals, wolf to wolf, none of the bullshit of Alpha over Omega.

When I had to started heading home you asked if we could see each other again the next night. I said 'sure we can but we have to be careful' you agreed too but we parted ways quietly and went home." He paused to take a minute, _'I was that much of an ass to Omega's?'_ I thought to myself as I waited for him to continue.

"we met every night ever since then but almost two months of our secret meetings later we met again but you were very angry about something that night... You said that your parents had told you that when you turned 18 that you would marry my sister to end our constant fighting but you said that you didn't want to marry her because you said that you didn't know her and that you didn't like her...I told you that she was ok once you get to know her, but you refused, you said that...you didn't want to marry anybody if it wasn't for love...and that you loved nobody else but..." He paused hesitantly, I had a few seconds to hold back my horror because just the thought of MARRYING. A. GIRL. Was the thing of nightmares because I'm about as straight as a circle. Yeah yeah girls I'll give you a minute to freak out about where this might be going. Go ahead.

 

Are you done? Good. Then let's continue.

But anyways he continued his story 

"you said...you said that you didn't love anybody else...but...-

Well. I didn't see that coming.


	2. Remembered past, Remembered Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it...back out now if you don't think your ready for the kidnapping

Jean POV

**_ Let's be alone together, we can stay young forever, scream it from the top of your lungs, say yeah, let's be alone together, we can stay young forever, we'll stay ya ya ya ya young  _ **

**_ -Alone together, Fall out Boy  _ **

"you said...you said that you didn't love anybody else...but...-" Well. I didn't see that coming.

He started to cough like crazy. After his coughing fit subsided, he continued.

"You said that you didn't love anybody but...me..." Wait what?

I hate to admit it but I think that I passed out when he said that.

When I came to again it was time to sleep so me and Marco shared the bed under the stairs. I drifted off to sleep quicker and easier than I had in 11 years with Marco beside me...

11 years ago~

"Marco?...we're best friends...right?" I asked Marco as we were laying on the ground looking at the stars, he was crying earlier because some Alpha's in his pack were picking on him and he was sporting a black eye, he told me to not go after them since nobody can know that we're friends with the threat of war between our families recently when my packs best hunter, Mike had gotten into a fight with Marco's packs best hunter Levi, which ended with both of them out of commission for a while and some of us in our packs left to starve till they're better.

"Yeah Jean! We're gonna be best friends forever!...right?" Marco asked me.

We were only five years old and we better understood the world around us than most mature wolves, we knew the risks of being friends, we knew that when we mature that if our families couldn't agree then we needed to be ready for a war, we knew that if our friendship was discovered then we would be disowned and cut off completely from our families.

We knew that but we didn't care the only thing that I cared about at the time was Marco...I couldn't quite explain it but whenever I was with him my skin tingled, my stomach did strange flips and lurches, I got chills, I felt like I wanted to puke or pass out, my stomach ached, and sometimes I couldn't even think straight, I don't know why that was happening...

"Yeah we're going to be best friends forever! I don't care that our families hate each other..." What am I saying I can't be talking like this "I've always been told that you Maria wolves were stupid, uneducated, brutes, liars, cheaters, and that you take our packs successful hunts for yourself, but I think that if your a good person to a Trost pack alpha then what I've been told all my life about you Maria wolves can't be true..." I think I know now what this strange feeling I've been having is...

Love.

Love!

I'm in Love!

I can't tell him just yet...I will...but...not now...

Two nights later~

"NO DAD! NO MOM! I WILL NOT MARRY A MARIA WOLF! I DONT KNOW HER AND I DONT EVEN LIKE HER!" I screamed at my parents when they informed me of the new deal made with Marco's parents: I have to Marry Marco's sister Mari when I'm 18 years old. I couldn't be in the same room with them anymore, so I left and went to meet Marco and tell him how I feel, because I'm running out of wiggle room to get out of this marriage.

When I got to our meeting place Marco wasn't there yet, obviously we only meet at midnight and it was sometime after eleven from what the moons placement in the clear night sky could tell me...my blood was still boiling from my anger so before Marco got here I decided to take my anger out on a nearby tree...

By the time midnight rolled around I was still angry but not as much as I was. My knuckles were bloody but I was fine, I cleaned them and waited. "Jean...? Are you ok?" I jumped when I heard Marco's voice from the darkness before I seen him "h-how long have you been there Marco?!" I asked scared if he would be upset for me punching the tree...

"Long enough..." Smart ass "Jean why were you hitting that tree? What's wrong?" He asked me in most likely fear that I'll get angry at him and hurt him. "My parents told me that when I turn 18 I'm going to marry your sister Mari! And I don't want to!" I almost yelled but I held back remembering where I am and who I'm with.

"Well Jean my sister isn't all that bad once you get to know her! Sure she can be an annoying brat and all but she's ok once you spend time with her!"

He's seriously going to defend this?!

And her?!

And this total injustice towards what I want and...who I want to be with?!

That's it!

"Marco I don't want to get to know your sister and I don't want to marry her! I don't want to marry anybody if it isn't for love! And I don't love anybody else but you!" I blurted out my bloods temperature rising but not at all close to boiling like it was earlier.

He stared at me like I've grown two heads and started to regret saying that I loved him but it was a very large weight off my chest and I felt a little better with it out there even if he didn't want to be friends anymore he knew that I loved him and that would never change.

Suddenly I had a pair of lips pushed against mine.

I admit (and Marco will too) that was probably the worst kiss ever but hey! We were five! Ok if your judging then fuck off! If you aren't then I thank you! And I'm gonna shut up now let's continue on to the serious stuff of me and Marco's fairy tale! Shall we? Yea...no question let's go...you had the chance to back out but here you are...I'm shutting up now...keep reading!...ok...I'm done!

I let my eyelids slide shut with the warmth on my lips, he pulled away and whispered to me something that I never expected him to say.

"Jean...lets run away together... We can leave our packs when we turn eighteen and we can live among the humans secretly and live together!" I had to admit though at five Marco had some brains and we made a plan that the day of the wedding we would leave.

Suddenly Marco's happy relaxed scent became fearful and just plain disgusting he was looking behind me with fear... "Marco...? What is it?"

"Run!"

To be continued...

...

Your all mad aren't you?

...

Yea I thought so...

...

Your so freaking lucky I'm devious but I'm not that cruel!! Enjoy!!!

Possibly...

Marco yelled at me I could hear a whole bunch of trucks coming and men coming.

"Wolf Poachers" I said

Me and Marco ran as fast as we could at five years old, I ran so hard I could barely breathe, the trucks got closer to us, I didn't want to get kidnapped by these men, if I did get taken then I would probably never see my family (or Marco) ever again! The truck got closer to Marco, we got close to my family's cave and I yelled out "MOM! DAD! HELP! HELP!" They heard and came running as me and Marco were tackled, Marco was howling to his family and out of the bushes came a woman who looked like Marco, she tried to help as best she could, I was already being bound by the time my parents got there, they tried to fight the men trying to take me away but I was able to spit out my gag and scream "MOM, DAD GO HELP MARCO! ILL BE OK GO HELP HIM! PLEASE!" Was the last thing I said before a punch landed on the side of my head, I was going in and out of consciousness, my parents protecting Marco, black, Marco's mother (I think) crying out a howl of pain, my mother doing the same, Marco crying out "JEAN! DON'T WORRY ILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU!! JEAN!!! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM!!!", black, "we can leave with just the one now come on let's get out of here before the whole pack is onto us" on of my captors yelled.

And the last thing I heard before everything faded out was the faint sounds of guns and whips cracking.

Present day~

Everything was just black again till I woke up with a snap and nearly hit my head on the steps, Marco was beside me with a look of concern on his face.

"Jean...? Are you ok?" He asked me as I realized that I was crying, I haven't shown emotion for so long that I don't even remember what this feeling is right now...I think it's sadness. Marco pulled me into an embrace putting his bound wrists over my head spreading his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"Marco... I remember everything...about that night...the night when I was kidnapped and when I told you how I felt..." He hugged me a little tighter to give me reassurance that I was ok.

Suddenly a noise made everyone jolt awake...the door was broken from what I could hear...Marco looked at me his arms long since retracted from me, his ears twitched and he sniffed the air... "Jean..." He said in a hushed voice like when we were in the woods all those times long ago. "What is it? What's going on?" I asked frantic for answers because I've known the man to throw the door open but never had he broken it! "Someone who isn't that man is in the house *sniff* no... Wait *sniff* not some ONE there are a lot of people in the house on the upper floor hang on they're talking, I'll see what they're saying stay quiet" his ears twitched as his face contorted into one I guess could be his concentration face so I instructed everyone to stay quiet so he could hear the things being said.

Suddenly the basement door was thrown open, Marco and I got up and got into a fighting position, we have too many weak and wounded here so we have to protect them. The person was human, that made things worse for him, he had guns and other men with him, how can it get any worse? Oh wait it did for him. He looked at us with a look of concern and sadness, looking back our conditions were horrible, he was tall, he had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, broad shoulders, strong jaw, and just the face of a leader. He could probably tell by our growling and bared teeth that we felt in danger so he set the gun he had in his hands down, got the handgun on his side, took the bullets out, and set it on the ground and kicked them away from him. His hands were in the air in mock surrender as he told his men to go elsewhere. "My name is Commander Erwin Smith of the Wings Of Freedom Organization, we're here to take Jean Kirstein and Marco Bodt home." 


End file.
